In the manufacture of bricks, a slug is extruded and is delivered to a wire-cutting machine. The slug is moved transversely of its longitudinal length through the wire-cutting machine to slice the slug into individual “green” bricks. The wire-cutting machine includes a frame having top and bottom generally horizontal co-extensive vertically spaced beams between which tensioned wires pass. The wires are generally to parallel and horizontally spaced. The wires pass through the slug so that the slug is transversely sliced into individual “green” bricks.
The above mentioned apparatus has the disadvantage that when a slug is delivered to the wire-cutting apparatus, only “green” bricks having planar faces and sharp edges are formed.